A PerkyGoth14 Super Special
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: And now, a PerkyGoth14 Super Special... With drama... Slapstick comedy... Breaking the fourth wall... 1990's cartoons galore... In Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Lionel, Patch, and Furrball's adventures in Toonstruck, where they meet the famed cartoonist Drew Blanc and his creation who is better known as Flux Wildly as they enter a brand new world of adventure, truly out of YOUR own world.
1. Chapter 1

**_Previously in Cherry's Adventures..._**

There were a bunch of random clips shown of previous adventures just to mess with the audience about when this story took place which had nothing to do with anything.

**_And now, on Cherry's Adventures..._**

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Patch looked around as they were in some sort of cartoon meadow which looked so happy and carefree that would give G3 My Little Pony a run for its money.

"It looks peaceful... Too peaceful..." Cherry said.

"And that's NEVER a sign of anything good!" Lionel added.

A bunch of colorful bunnies soon ran by, giggling and cheering to each other. Cherry shuddered from the colorfulness of wherever they were.

"I'm gonna whack 'em!" Lionel replied, turning his hand into a mallet.

"Sounds good to me." Cherry replied.

"Come 'ere, you!" Lionel said, chasing the colorful bunnies.

The music soon seemed to stop as there was suddenly zapping around which turned the peaceful meadow into what looked like a depressing and dangerous meadow with misery and darkness.

"Hey, not bad." Cherry smiled to the scenery change.

"Cool!" Lionel remarked. "I'm gonna whack dose wascawwy wabbits, huhuhuhuh!"

Atticus and Mo looked all around as the rabbits seemed to be gone.

"Look out!" A voice cried out as a zap nearly hit them all and they soon fell over.

They soon fell over with a man.

Cherry looked over and gasped. "If I didn't know any better... I'd say this was the cartoonist: Drew Blanc!"

"Drew Blanc?" The others asked in confusion.

"He's a cartoonist..." Cherry told them. "...One of the coolest... Ya know, like Walt Disney, Tex Avery, or RK Maroon?"

"Oh, yeah!" Lionel exclaimed. "Now I remember!"

A strange cartoon creature was soon shown before growing wild-eyed as he saw the group.

"At least somebody likes me." Drew muttered to Cherry, slowly getting up from his fall.

"Are you all right, sir?" Atticus asked.

"I think so." Drew replied.

"Glad to meet'cha!" Lionel shook his hand. "So what's a nice guy like you doin' in a tooth-rottingly sweet place like this?"

"I... I don't know..." Drew said. "I was in my drawing board one minute, then I'm suddenly right here... I don't know what happened... I..." he then looked over to see the cartoon creature. "...Flux?"

"Drew?" The cartoon creature replied.

"Flux? As in...FLUX WILDLY?!" Lionel exclaimed with a gasp of delight.

"That's me!" Flux beamed. "Always happy to meet a fan."

"Way cool!" Lionel exclaimed.

"What're you doing here?" Drew and Flux asked each other.

"Look, Flux, we can't be here," Drew told his creation. "We can't stay here! It isn't right... We just don't fit in!"

"Well, we don't know how we got here, but we should try to get out." Atticus said.

Patch soon barked so Drew wouldn't freak out about a talking dog.

"Maybe we oughta find the leader of this place," Lionel suggested. "Perhaps they could know how to get us home!"

"Just slap us! Tell us there's no place like home! Get us out of here!" Drew cried out.

"Well, I guess... If it means that much to ya..." Flux smiled softly.

"Oh?" Lionel asked.

"So, you know how to get us home?" Mo asked.

"**HELL, NO!**" Flux scoffed then. "I have problems finding my own way home! But, I do agree with this zany kid... I do know a guy who might be able to help."

"Alrighty then...who is it?" asked Lionel.

"Follow me!" Flux said.

* * *

They soon followed the strange creature which made Patch and Furrball glance at Flux, wondering what he was as he didn't seem to be an animal or a human. They then ended up in a castle with armadillo guards who looked to them, though they seemed to be smiling and friendly.

"What an odd place," Lionel remarked. "But then again, I suppose this is normal."

"Excuse me, we wish to see King Hugh." Flux told the guards.

The guards looked to each other before looking back.

"Friend or foe?" The first guard asked.

"Uh, friend!" Cherry said nervously. "Very much friend!"

"Friends all around!" Lionel added.

The guards soon let them pass and they walked up the stairs, following Flux as they met the ruler of the land.

"So you see, King Hugh, Your Wonderfulness, these guys need to get back home!" Flux soon told the king. "Can you help 'em? Huh? Can ya?"

"Oh, dear, dear, I'm so sorry about all the trouble you've all been through," King Hugh told them as he sat in his throne. "Of course I'll help you find a way home."

"Told ya." Flux smirked.

"Great! Thanks, your smiley-ness!" Lionel replied.

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty." Drew added.

"But... There's just one teensy-weensy little problem." King Hugh smiled apologetically.

"What?!" Cherry asked. "No!"

"Allow me to explain," King Hugh said as he showed them a slideshow. "We are here... Cutetopia."

"Hey, that's where I live! That's where I live!" Flux beamed, pointing to one part of the cartoon world. "Right there! Zanydu! It's kinda like an offshore asylum, but to me, it's always been home~"

"Reminds me of my old home: the 5th Dimension," Lionel replied. "Except nicer."

The others looked to them.

"Eh... Ahem..." Flux smiled nervously. "Back to you, Your Benevolence."

"Yes! As I was saying..." King Hugh soon continued. "We are here in Cutetopia: home of the happy, helpful Cutetopians, and of course, their good, and just king, it's me! We were all so very, very happy."

"I think I'm getting a cavity listening to this story." Cherry muttered.

"Already beat you to it." Lionel replied as he rubbed his jaws in pain.

"Until we fell under attack by a very wicked man: Count Nefarious!" King Hugh continued until he soon shuddered in fright. "Ooh... I don't even like to look at him."

"Who would?" Flux remarked.

"True, true." Lionel nodded.

"Nefarious is ruler of the Malevolands, and a device of sorts; he has perfected a 'Malevolator'." King Hugh replied.

"HEY! THAT'S THE THING THAT TOOK A SHOT AT US!" Drew cried out, recognizing the device.

"It's a terrible, frying weapon that takes Nefarious's own invention," King Hugh told them. "The Malevolator takes a powerful ray and corrupts everything it touches, all that is sweet and pleasant, into all that is... Sinister and ugly. So, I'm afraid, my friends, we really need you to help us or we can help you."

"Hmm...alright then," Lionel replied. "You got yourself some help, King Hugh!"

"But... How could we possibly help?" Drew replied.

"My brave spies have stolen the blueprints for Nefarious's bad, bad machine!" King Hugh informed. "My Royal Engineer is using these plans to build a Cuteifier!"

Cherry made a gagging sound from seeing it.

"A device which will reverse the damage Nefarious has done," King Hugh continued. "My friends, please, I need you to help us finish the Cuteifier so that we can end Nefarious's reign of terror, and to make the world a happy place! I promise you all, I will do everything in my power to help you get home."

"This Cuteifier sounds nauseating...but we'll get the job done," Lionel replied.

"Don't worry, Your Benevolence, we'll save ya!" Flux smiled. "Won't we... Mr. Drew and my new friends?"

"Sure, Your Highness..." Drew said. "I-I-I-I'd be happy to help!"

"You can count on us." Atticus said with a bow.

"See? We got it, dude!" Lionel nodded.

"Abso-tutily-splendid!" King Hugh smiled to them. "Thank you, friends. You can't possibly understand what this means to me. Oh! Uh, before you leave the castle, please stop by my laboratory so my engineer can show you the Cuteifier. And remember, all of Cutetopia is counting on you."

"Alrighty then..." Lionel replied. "Let's get to work!"

They soon left and King Hugh put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I believe the lab is downstairs." Mo said to the others.

"Then let's go downstairs." Atticus replied.

They soon walked down the steps while Flux slid down the banister as they came to the lab to see the engineer.

* * *

"Hello?!" A dodo bird called out to them.

"I assume you are the engineer?" Lionel asked.

"That would be me, but I've lost my glasses!" The flustered bird replied. "Oh, where can they be?"

"You lost your glasses?" Mo asked.

"I'm afraid so!" The dodo told her.

"Have you checked your pockets?" asked Lionel.

"I have no idea!" The dodo bird replied. "Oh, I wish I knew..."

"I think what Lionel means is, **LOOK IN YOUR POCKET!**" Flux told him.

"Oh! Okay!" The dodo smiled and soon checked his pocket before finally finding his glasses and putting them on. "My glasses! I wonder who put them there? Say, do I know you?"

"We came to ask about the...Cuteifier." Lionel explained.

"Oh, you're here to help!" The dodo bird smiled. "Wonderful! Welcome to Team Happy! Let me show you what I've been working on."

"Thanks, Mr... Uh...?" Mo blinked.

"Oh! My name is Bricabrac." The dodo bird told them.

"Nice to meet'cha, Bricabrac!" Lionel replied.

"Good to meet you too!" Bricabrac smiled. "Now, let me show you what I've been working on."

They soon saw the blueprint for the machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the blueprint for Nefarious's Malevator!" Bricabrac announced. "Now then... You see the 12 things installed inside the ship's deck; the whistles, the dagger, and whatnot? Well, they power Nefarious's malevolation beam. We need 12 things to power the beam on our machine, but so far, I've only been able to find one."

"So we need to find different things to make it a Cuteifier?" Atticus suggested.

"Correct!" Bricabrac replied. "Pretty much the opposite of these right here!"

"So, the opposite of salt, a rock, spice, a dagger, stripes, a heart, whistles, polish, needles, bolts, a ball, and a bow." Cherry observed.

"Sounds like fun." Lionel replied.

"Well... I guess a scavenger hunt for the missing parts shouldn't take too long," Drew said, taking the blueprint from the dodo bird. "We already have the blueprint, at least we know what to get."

"Not that easy!" Bricabrac replied. "Use the same 12 things, get another maleovation beam, see? What we need are 12 different things, things of a different nature. Things that will produce the reverse effect."

"You said one thing worked," Cherry said. "What might that be?"

"Why, yes," Bricabrac said, showing them the blueprint again. "The thing that seems to work is sugar! It works when I put it right there, where the spice is in Nefarious's machine."

"Figures..." Lionel replied.

"Why?" Atticus wondered.

"I haven't a clue!" Bricabrac told him.

"Well, Bricabrac, we better go," Drew decided. "The sooner we get those missing parts, the better for all of us."

"Yeah! Hang on, cuz we're up, over, and GONE!" Lionel replied as he revved up his feet like Sonic.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bricabrac said, stopping him briefly. "I want to give you something that may help."

"A backpack?" Cherry guessed.

"No, silly!" Bricabrac chuckled. "A bottomless bag to carry all parts in! Trademark from Wakko Warner."

"Or Felix the Cat." Lionel replied.

"That too!" Bricabrac smiled.

"Thank you, Bricabrac." Drew smiled back.

"Splendid!" Bricabrac beamed. "And please, feel free to come back here anytime! We can install different things into the Cutifier to see if they work... Or... We can just talk. Okay?"

Everyone nodded as they left.

"Thank you, new friends!" Bricabrac smiled. "And good luck!"

* * *

They soon left the laboratory, going into the hallway, and came to the door, but...

"The door is locked!" Drew cried out. "Do you think King Hugh wants us to stay out of there?"

"Maybe," Lionel replied. "Or maybe His Royal Smiley-ness has some skeletons in the ol' closet!"

"Personally, I've always viewed a locked door as an invitation!" Flux smiled.

"Well, we might as well go outside if anything." Cherry shrugged.

"Okay, then." The group replied as they went outside.

They soon passed by the armadillo guards who were still there.

"Might as well get going." Lionel replied.

"Onward!" Atticus proclaimed.

* * *

They ended up in what looked like a downtown plaza with shops on both sides of the path. Flux wandered around with a smile as they explored the new world.

"Where do we go, I wonder?" Lionel asked.

"Hard to say." Atticus said.

"Well, I could go for a drink!" Flux told them as he went into the Irish bar.

"Okay then!" Lionel replied. "Wassay we join ya?"

They soon came into the bar as it seemed calm and quiet.

* * *

"Typical!" Flux snorted. "In Cutopia, even an Irish Pub is about as rowdy as a tea room."

"I don't know, Flux," Drew shrugged. "I think that mouse over there would disagree with you. Look at him!"

The mouse was hopping around, making mischief and causing trouble.

"He's really getting into his mischief." Lionel noted.

"Away with ye!" The bartender cried out to the mouse. "Shoo!"

The mouse, of course, did not leave and soon ran all around the bar and bounced around like a psychopath.

"Must be friends with that tricky Sledgehammer O'Possum from What a Cartoon!." Cherry muttered.

"Maybe we could find a way to stop him," Lionel replied, sitting at the pipe organ. "But how?"

"Um... Hey." Atticus said to the bartender.

"Hello, and welcome!" The bartender greeted. "So glad you could make it to me lovely establishment! My, you're lookin' awfully guid today! Magic weather, isn't it?"

"Um... Yeah... Are you Scottish or Irish...?" Cherry asked out of confusion as he was a shamrock with a kilt.

"Ah, yes, thank ye for noticin'," The bartender smiled to her. "A lot of folks can't tell the difference. It's my ancestry, y'see. I'm half Irish and half Scottish!"

"That WOULD explain it..." Lionel replied.

"And all cheese!" Flux smiled.

"Aye, that's right!" The bartender nodded. "I suppose ye could say I'm a bit of a hunk! A hunk of cheese, hoo-hoo!"

Cherry groaned from that slightly.

"Moldy, if you ask me." Lionel sighed.

"Well, he certainly seems to have the luck of the Irish." Drew commented.

"Yeah, this place is a bit lively." Mo added.

"Oh, I'm sure it has everything to do with the tavern's tasteful décor." Flux muttered.

"If you say so." Lionel shrugged.

"The shamrock motif is really original..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's very kind of ye all to say," The bartender smiled. "Very kind! Although... I do have one eentsy little problem."

"Oh? What's eatin' you, laddie?" Flux asked in a forced accent.

"Well, that's just it, y'see!" The bartender told them. "There's a moose loose about in this hoose!"

"You say there's a mouse in here?" asked Lionel.

"Aye!" The bartender nodded.

"Ohh... A _mouse_..." The others replied, now understanding.

"Aye! A moose!" The bartender told them.

"What to do?" Lionel asked as he began playing the pipe organ.

Cherry soon sat with him before drumming her fingertips on the keyboard a bit. The music was a bit peppy and upbeat as the mouse seemed to dance from it. Patch and Furrball began to dance like Snoopy.

"He's distracted!" Lionel remarked as he began to ramp up his playing, getting jazzier with it.

Cherry soon jumped down, grabbing the mouse by its tail with a smirk.

"We got it!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Hello, mouse." Cherry smirked.

The mouse soon blew a raspberry against her glasses' frame.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned from that before taking out a mallet from nowhere and bopped him on the head with it on the floor.

"Cherry, don't kill the mouse!" Patch gasped from that.

"Chillax!" Lionel replied. "He's just dizzy!"

Patch breathed in relief.

"You can talk?" Drew asked Patch.

"...It's... Complicated..." Patch smiled nervously.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "I don't know how to explain cuz I don't know either."

"I guess that makes about as much sense as everything else going on now." Drew said.

"Take that, you wascally wodent!" Flux smirked to the mouse.

"That was magic, by the way!" The bartender smiled to their help.

"Um...yeah." Lionel replied.

"I never meant for our wee pal to get bopped though!" The bartender said.

"Oh, don't worry," Flux smiled. "As soon as we bend his skull back into shape, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Ah, I suppose yer right," The bartender shrugged. "Perhaps it is for the best. Thank ye, friends; for makin' me tavern a peaceful, and happy place again. Oh! And without further ado, here's your reward, my friends." he then handed them an old mug.

"An old mug?" Lionel asked. "Uh...thanks."

"An old mug?!" Cherry ranted. "_That's_ our reward?!"

"I know, I know, it's maybe too much, isn't it?" The bartender replied. "But please... Take it! I insist! All of ya have earned it, so ya have!"

"What are we gonna do with an old piece of junk?!" Cherry glared.

"Everything has a use!" Lionel explained.

"Thank ye very much!" The bartender smiled.

Cherry grumbled as they soon went back into the town center.

"It's better than nothing." Atticus told Cherry.

"Maybe we can spray-paint it gold and pass it off as some fancy trophy!" Lionel suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Cherry replied.

"Now what?" Mo wondered before looking to a shop.

* * *

The group all did some pondering. Furrball soon began to tease the mouse before laughing to himself. The mouse yanked off his whisker before trying to run away.

"Yaugh!" Furrball whimpered, cupping his face with his front paws.

"Going somewhere?" Cherry glared, holding the mouse in her hand.

The mouse squeaked something rude at her.

"Button it, Mickey," Lionel snapped, flicking his nose. "Or else I squash you flat."

The mouse just glared at them all.

"Ooh!" Cherry beamed. "Guys! There's a video game arcade!"

"Okay, I guess we could go in and check it out." Lionel replied.

"I just hope there's enough time." Patch said.

* * *

They soon came to check out the video game arcade.

"Good day, kind sir," Drew said to the octopus who flicked a coin like a cartoon conman. "My name's Drew Blanc, and this is Flux Wildly, along with Cherry Butler, Atticus Fudo, Mo Brown, Lionel Schwartz, and Furrball and Patch."

"You forgot Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Cherry joked.

"Wrong game!" Lionel replied. "Anyways...we're lookin' to play some...games."

"Oh, gee, in here?" The octopus smirked sardonically. "It's a flower shop! Only we're fresh out of flowers."

"Wow, he doesn't seem as obliviously friendly as the other Cutetopians." Cherry said.

"Clearly he's not a Cutetopian," Lionel replied. "He's from Zanydu. Only those characters could be so tenaciously snippy."

"Guess you guys ain't useless after all, huh?" The octopus smirked. "Okay, okay, so you found me out."

"Yeah, hey, I remember you!" Flux told him. "How come you left the homeland?"

"Eh, business sucked," The octopus replied. "It's not easy to con a Zany. Everyone's a wise guy."

"So you moved here since the Cutetopians are easier targets." Mo replied.

"But of course!" The octopus smirked. "It ain't glamorous, but it's a livin'."

"Rippin' off Cutetopians," Flux remarked. "Why, that's just downright... Inspired! You need a partner?"

"He's speaking theoretically of course." Drew quickly added.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied.

"I am?" Flux asked.

"Well, theoretically speaking... NO!" The octopus replied.

"Well, you gave it a shot." Cherry shrugged.

"A pointless shot, but it was worth it." Mo added.

"If you ask me, conning the ultra-gullible doesn't sound like a particularly rewarding career," Drew soon said. "Where's the challenge? Where's the joy? Now, in my line of work-...Uh, but enough about me. This is about your career mistake."

"Drew, are you nuts?" Flux replied. "Old fish-face here is a genius; he's got it made!"

"Oh, yeah, made in the shade!" The octopus said. "Except for the eentsy little fact that I gotta live here in Cutopia; which means I gotta kiss sweet, little, furry Cutopian butt! 'Well, hello, friend! Aren't the flowers lovely this time of year? Happy day! Happy Day!'."

Cherry soon cupped her mouth as her face turned sickly green.

"_She_ gets it." The octopus replied.

"So, uh, what about that King Hugh?" Drew asked. "I mean, you gotta love him! I mean, you do... Gotta... Love him, right?"

"Oh, he's the happiest, kindest king in all of Cutopia!" The octopus replied. "I salute him! ...To tell ya the truth, the guy's way too happy. Makes me wanna puke. So you wanna play some games or what?"

"Well...okay!" Lionel replied.

"Hmm... A strengthometer... I like it here already." Atticus smirked.

"Me too!" Patch agreed.

"Gonna need your mallet." the octopus replied, handing him a rubber mallet.

"Hmm... Kinda small... No matter though..." Atticus said, taking the mallet and soon hit the machine, but due to the mallet being made of rubber, it bounced, hitting him in the head, making him see stars, and the level barely raised.

"That isn't right." Mo glared from the ranking of the game.

The octopus soon chuckled as Atticus saw that the hammer was 100% rubber.

"Tough luck, buddy." the octopus snickered.

"Good effort, Atticus," Flux commented. "Even though you failed, I admire you for giving it your best shot. I don't know him! I've never seen him before in my life!"

"That's something I expected Cherry to say." Atticus replied.

"He beat me to it," Cherry replied. "Besides, that octopus clearly rigged the game."

"Maybe I oughta take a whack at it?" Lionel asked.

"Well, if ya think you're up for it, kiddo." The octopus smirked to Lionel.

Lionel swapped the rubber mallet for a very heavy one, but did it too quickly for anyone to see. He gave a few practice swings, and then slammed it down onto the plank. Cherry ducked down as the bells were rung and shot right off of the game, but soon some hit her in the head as she saw birds, falling flat on the floor. She then glared, waking up and swatted them away and they flew away.

"What?! That's impossible!" The octopus cried out. "I mean, uh... Well, well... Congratu-freakin'-lations. Eh, don't think I'm impressed. You know what they say about guys who need big mallets."

"Yeah, well I know how to use it, too," Lionel replied. "Fine game ya got here, pal. Too bad Nefarious might zorch your customers and make 'em wise to your operations."

"Eh, yeah, that is a bit unfortunate," The octopus said to him before giving him a bottle. "Here's a grand prize: a bottle of Chablis."

"Cool! Fancy wine!" Lionel replied as he grabbed the prize. "Thanks, and we'll see you around!"

"Hey, this isn't Chablis!" Drew remarked. "It says it's 'Captain Blowhard's Prune Wine'?!"

The others grimaced from the mention of prunes.

"Yeah, and I hope ya all choke on it!" The octopus chuckled.

Lionel snorted. "Real nice guy. Makes Cruella's brats seem lovable."

* * *

They soon left the arcade, taking their prize with them as they wandered around, wondering where to go next.

"Well...wonder where we should head to next?" Patch asked.

"I guess we could take a look further around?" Cherry suggested.

They wandered down the path before they saw a bunny hopping over.

"It's Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun in a big hurry!" Drew remarked.

"Maybe she's late for a very important date." Flux smirked.

"Maybe we can get some info from her," Lionel suggested. "I'll try talking to the little fuzzball."

"Have fun with that." Cherry replied.

Lionel cleared his throat and approached the rabbit. "Hello there...you're, um...Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun, right?" he asked.

"That's me!" Fluffy replied before laughing in a sickly sweet way.

Lionel glanced from left to right, awkwardly. "Right. Well...call me Ray. Nice to meet'cha. How are you today, Fluffy?" he asked.

"I'm fuzzy 'n fluffy 'n cute 'n cuddly, and I just couldn't be happier!" Fluffy gushed. "Oops-see, I just told an itty bitty fib! You see, ever since that bad, bad Mr. Nefarious started messing up Cutopia with his nasty machine, I've just been an eentsy bit cranky! THAT NASTY MAN IS RUINING EVERYTHING! Just look at my meadow! **NASTY, NASTY, NASTY! IT'S JUST NOT FAAAAAAIR!**"

"Well...Fluffy," Lionel continued. "You needn't worry any more, because we're on a mission to stop that bad ol' Nefarious and make everything how it used to be!"

"Oh, well that just makes my day all the better!" Fluffy beamed. "Anyway, I'm being a big old grouchy pants! I should be welcoming you. Welcome! Welcome!"

"Thanks, Fluffy," Lionel shook her paw. "See ya around!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, it's always sad to see friends leave!" Fluffy pouted before smiling again. "Oh, well... Ooh, I'd love to give the whole wide world a great big Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun hug! Wouldn't you?"

"Sure," Lionel replied as he hugged her. "And don't worry. Chances are we'll end up running into you again!"

"Okey dokey!" Fluffy smiled before letting out her nauseatingly cute laugh.

Lionel finished hugging her, then put her down with a pat on the head, and stepped back to the group. "Well, that's over with." he remarked.

Cherry seemed to pass out.

"Uh... Is she okay?" Lionel asked.

"Sugar Coma." Atticus said in a knowing tone of voice.

Lionel reached down and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go back to the castle. I think we might be able to find some stuff there."

Cherry blinked and looked up to him. "I'm really curious what's behind that locked door..."

"Same here," Lionel nodded. "So let's go find out."

They soon walked off back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do we get in without a key though?" Patch asked.

"I know!" Flux smiled. "One of ya could just break the door down!"

"Sure," Lionel replied. "Maybe I need to think."

They approached the armadillo guards.

"Didn't you guys say you had a dance to show us?"

"Let's show 'em, Sparky!" The second guard smiled.

"Okey-dokey, Chipper!" The first guard smiled back. "2, 3, 4!" he then began to dance before dropping something which had the second one join in.

Lionel quickly snatched the object off the ground and replaced it with a replica while the dance continued.

"Wow... More sickly sweetness..." Cherry remarked to the overly friendly armadillo guards who didn't seem to notice what Lionel just did.

"Oops!" Chipper smiled, collecting the key and put it in his pocket.

"That's our little 'hello' dance!" Sparky told them.

"Very amusing!" Lionel clapped.

"Well, I sure hope that it made your trip to the palace today just a tiny bit brighter!" Chipper smiled.

"It sure did." Lionel grinned as they went inside.

"This place is going to be the death of me..." Cherry mumbled to herself. "It's G3 MLP all over again."

"Hey, I'm sorry." Lionel patted her on the back.

"There must be a quicker way home than this..." Cherry said.

"None that I know of," Lionel stated. "I could use my powers to get us home, but...then Nefarious would win."

"So... We stay?" Cherry asked.

"Don't worry, Cherry," Atticus said. "I'm sure we'll be back home in no time if we help King Hugh and everyone else in this world."

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed. "Besides, I have plenty of fail-safes to get us out of any jams! Atticus might be Bugs in the real world, but here, I'm Bugs AND Gogo Dodo!"

"Hmm..." Cherry paused on the way back inside of the castle.

"Now, let's see what's behind this door." Mo smirked to herself, rubbing her hands together.

* * *

They soon used the key on the mysterious door, unlocking it instantly.

"Well, there's one problem solved!" Drew smiled.

"And one 1,110 to go!" Flux added. "Of course, that's only an estimate."

"Let's just head in and check it out!" Lionel replied.

They soon came into the room which appeared to be King Hugh's bedroom if one had to guess.

"I guess this must be the King Bed." Cherry smirked, coming to the bed with a rimshot as she saw a smiley face on it.

Lionel took the rug and pulled it off, revealing a trapdoor underneath.

"Wow, a secret trapdoor!" Flux exclaimed. "Kid, you're a genius!"

Lionel waved a hand at him. "Oh, I dunno about genius..."

"I mean... I think you're a genius," Flux scratched his head. "I mean... You were... Looking for a trapdoor, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Cherry chuckled.

Patch soon tried to open the door before looking to the others. "I think it's locked."

"Maybe I can get up that ladder and dig around in that bed for anything useful." Lionel replied.

"Makes sense to me." Cherry shrugged to him.

"It works for me too." Atticus nodded in agreement.

So Lionel scurried up the ladder and plucked something from the mattress. "Yo! Here's a voucher for a free costume rental from Ms. Fit's costume shop!" he remarked.

"Hmm... We should probably stop by there next just in case." Atticus suggested.

"Well, if it's one thing I like, it's costumes, especially on Halloween." Cherry remarked.

Furrball was rummaging through the drawers, until the smiley face on King Hugh's bed opened to reveal a secret passage.

"You find something, buddy?" Patch asked the cat.

Furrball nodded and pointed to show him.

"Hey! Furrball opened a secret passage!" Patch smiled.

"Well, alright, little buddy!" Lionel exclaimed as he tussled the cat's fur. "Let's go check it out!"

"Ladies first, I guess," Cherry said as she got down on her hands and knees. "Lionel, stop staring."

"Do you see anything to go through?" Mo asked her.

"I see a staircase going down." Cherry informed.

"How do YOU know I'm staring?" Lionel asked. "Maybe I'm looking at the floor!"

Cherry soon turned her head to look at him as she was on her hands and knees.

Lionel's head was facing the floor underneath him. "Although now that you mention it, I kinda _want_ to look." he remarked.

Cherry gave a slightly deadpan look on her face.

* * *

They soon came down the stairs to see where they led, though Flux seemed to bounce down the steps.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, don't sweat it, kid," Flux smiled. "No one really gets hurt in cartoons!"

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "Except for the so-called adult cartoons!" He looked up and gave a wolf-whistle.

Cherry walked over and nearly stumbled. "Whoa! Loose floorboard!" she then yelped. "Everyone, be careful before someone gets hurt, and by someone, I mean me."

Lionel walked over to the loose floorboard. Atticus ran over and stomped on the other end, sending Lionel up through the trapdoor, slamming into the bedroom ceiling and back down onto the ground.

"No, Mr. Peterson, I don't want any gravy..." he mumbled before he fell over.

"Is he okay?" Mo asked.

"He'll be fine." Cherry replied.

Lionel then got up a few minutes later. "God, my head..."

"See? He's fine." Cherry said.

"Mostly, apart from an awful pain in my head." Lionel replied as they climbed up to the bedroom and tugged the rope.

Cherry felt frozen on the rope.

"Cherry...?" Patch called.

"Uh-oh... Gym class flashbacks..." Mo said.

"Don't fail me, Ms. Magrooney!" Cherry yelped.

Lionel quickly put the rug over the trapdoor. "You don't climb it, you tug it!" he explained.

"Come on, Cherry, get down." Atticus said.

Cherry soon dropped down, shaking her head a little as she felt traumatized from remembering the gym rope climbing exercise in school. Suddenly, the foot-man came into the bedroom, fell into the trapdoor, and landed on the floorboard, launching three barrels into the air, and they landed on his head, with tar, feathers, and an anvil.

"That...is what it was for!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Well... That was really interesting." Cherry commented.

"Well, we might as well head up to the trophy room," Lionel replied as there were drops of blood coming from the lump on his head. "Hey, anyone smell copper? It smells like pennies for some reason."

"Oh, my God!" Mo gasped from the blood leak.

Cherry tried to clean up the blood, but seemed to stare at it like she was drawn to it, hungrily.

"What's up with you? Staring at me like a piece of meat." Lionel replied.

Cherry walked up to him.

"Hold it!" Atticus said before tackling Cherry to the floor to restrain her. "Cherry... Lionel is your friend, not food."

Cherry just stared blankly.

"Waitaminute...FOOD? What's he talking about?" asked Lionel as slightly more blood began dripping from his head wound.

"Just one little nibble!" Cherry begged. "I haven't eaten since we left Agrabah!"

"NO!" The others told her.

Mo soon began to bandage up Lionel from the blood loss.

"Anybody else feeling oddly dizzy? Like they need to lie down...on their faces?" Lionel asked, before he passed out in a puddle of his own blood.

Cherry soon lunged out to tackle Lionel to take his blood.

"What on Earth...?" Drew muttered as his face paled a bit from the blood flow.

Lionel twitched in his sleep as Cherry began feeding on him. The others leaned over as Cherry took Lionel's blood, but they quickly had to stop her before she would drain him dry and withered.

Lionel finally woke up after several minutes. "Ugh...why do I feel awful?" he moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Something happened to you... You kinda... Oozed out some blood..." Atticus said, a bit sickly, but not too much.

"Okay..." Lionel replied. "Geez, Cherry, what was with you just then?"

"I... Uh... Um..." Cherry blinked.

"Oh, no! Dr. Nefarious has corrupted her!" Flux cried out before jumping on Cherry's back, grabbing her neck. "STAY CALM! I GOT HER!"

"Calm down, Homer," Lionel replied, plucking Flux off of Cherry. "Now explain."

"...Lionel... I suck blood..." Cherry said. "If I haven't had blood in a long time... It kind of makes me go crazy."

"Is that it?" Lionel asked. "I have plenty! You could have just told me! Also..." he looked down, sheepishly.

"...Also...?" Cherry blinked.

"I...kinda enjoyed when you did it..." Lionel replied, embarrassed.

"You enjoyed being in pain?" Patch asked, feeling confused and disturbed at the same time.

"Not pain, only like a brief sense of it." Lionel explained. "Plus I was feeding her, so it...wasn't THAT bad, I guess."

"I wonder about you a lot..." Patch said to him with a strange look on his face.

"Hey, I'd do anything to help her out, y'know?" Lionel replied, handing Cherry a bottle of red liquid from his backpack. "And seriously, she could have just told me. I would've been more than happy to provide."

"Sorry... I just don't know who to tell sometimes..." Cherry said to him. "I didn't want anyone to freak out."

"Uh, well, I might've beat you to that." Drew said sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mr. Blanc," Lionel grinned. "Anyway, let's get to that trophy room, shall we all?"

The others looked to each other and they soon went that way once the issue was all cleared up.

* * *

They then came into the now empty trophy room since the footman was gone.

Lionel proceeded to paint the old mug golden and replace one of the trophies with it. He then took a look at the box Furrball had found on King Hugh's dresser-drawer. "What an odd little music box." he remarked.

"Aw... I love music boxes." Mo smiled to that.

"And it has an embossed portrait of his royal smileyness on the top," Lionel replied. "Maybe we ought to investigate that voucher Furrball found."

Furrball smiled and nodded hopefully.

"Lucky us." Atticus said.

"You're lucky... He's lucky... I'm lucky! WE'RE ALL LUCKY!" Cherry laughed, quoting from Rocky Horror as she slid down the banister next.

"And so is the banister," Lionel blushed. "Gangway!"

Cherry soon crashed on the floor after landing from the banister.

"You okay?" Patch asked.

"That didn't really hurt..." Cherry said. "Huh..."

Lionel picked her up. "Sorry." he stated.

"S'alright." Cherry replied before they went out the door.

* * *

They headed into town and went to Ms. Fit's costume shop. They came inside and looked around, finding a busty woman with a book.

"So good to see people reading actual books these days." Cherry said.

"Excuse us?" Drew called.

The woman didn't seem to respond.

"Excuse us?" Drew tried again.

Nothing happened again.

"**EXCUSE US!**" Flux then shouted.

"Okay, like, you're excused." The woman smiled.

Furrball sidled up to the counter. "You must be the one they call Ms. Fit, am I right?" he asked in a calm, smooth voice.

"He can talk?!" The others asked about Furrball in surprise.

"I guess he learned from experience," Lionel replied. "That and he just needed some caring and food."

"Pretty much, yes," Furrball said. "I was so frightened from Elmyra, she nearly rendered me speechless from fear. Anyway, ma'am...?" he then went back to Ms. Fit.

"Omigod! Like, where is my head today?" The woman smiled, putting her book down. "Yes, I'm Ms. Fit; welcome to the Costumarama!"

"Pleased to meet'cha, little lady." Furrball smirked.

"Seriously though, Cherry, tell me next time you're blood-hungry," Lionel replied. "I thought you were going savage and that I would have no choice but to kill you, and I don't ever want that."

"It's hard to think or act before doing it sometimes if it's been a while," Cherry said. "My friend Cath does the same thing sometimes whenever she doesn't a certain amount of meat she needs since she's part wolf."

"Hmm...alright," Lionel replied. "That bottle ought to keep your cravings at bay for awhile."

"Let's hope so, so I don't run out of too much energy." Cherry nodded out of thanks.

"That's my blood," Lionel replied, snapping his fingers and regaining his normal color. "I can just make more for myself."

Cherry soon put the bottle in her own bag for safekeeping.

"Uh, good book?" Furrball asked Ms. Fit.

"Not even, I'm like, a total agnostic." Ms. Fit smiled.

"Heh, small world." Cherry replied.

"I meant, is the book you're reading interesting?" Furrball asked.

"Well, yeah!" Ms. Fit smiled to him. "I mean, there's no such thing as a bad book, ya know? I mean, there's, like, nothing more noble than the written word!"

"What a crazy coincidence!" Flux replied. "Why, I was just sayin' that to my pals here! Books are the best... They're the tops... Good old books! All those words and everything! Whoo! Can't get enough of 'em."

"Give it up, Flux." Drew told him.

"Yeah," Furrball replied. "I know I have a crush on Ms. Fit, but at least I'm subtle."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Fuzzball," Flux said. "So... Ms. Fit...How about you and I get together and you know, read a few books, by candlelight, just the two of us?"

"Sounds cool!" Ms. Fit replied.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she seemed to buy that. Furrball sighed.

"It's, like, so cool that you're into reading," Ms. Fit smiled to Flux. "You wouldn't believe the amount of jerks that try picking me up, pretending they like books! Thing is, I only have to talk to them for about five minutes, before I see right through them. I usually get so totally irked, that I end up walloping them with one of m karate kicks. I'm, like, a total black-belt."

Furrball smirked. "Best watch out, Flux." he remarked.

"HA! ...Really?" Flux replied. "Oh, no, you know what? I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a rain check on our little reading rendezvous. You see, Drew here needs my help, and I can't just up and desert him like that. Ain't that right, buddy?"

"That's right, buddy." Drew replied.

"Bummer!" Ms. Fit stated. "

"Well, I'm still open." Furrball replied.

"Aww... What a cute little charmer you are..." Ms. Fit smiled as she pet his dark blue fur.

Furrball purred. "Well, if you still wanna hang out, I'm plenty available." he replied.

"Sure, that sounds amazing." Ms. Fit smirked to him.

Furrball smirked at her. "Thanks! Anyway, you know anything about this costume voucher?" he asked, holding out the voucher.

"Oh... Wait... No can do," Ms. Fit said as she took a look at it. "If that's from King Hugh, he forgot to authorize this. Ya know, by stamping it with his royal crest."

"Wow... Uh, sorry about that, Ms. Fit, but since we're already here, and-" Drew replied.

"No way... I gotta have this stamped, guys," Ms. Fit declined. "I mean, otherwise someone could just, like, snag the king's voucher, and try to pass it off as their own or something. Not that you guys would ever do anything like that."

"Alright..." Lionel replied. "We'll be back later."

"Cool!" Ms. Fit giggled. "I knew, you'd, like, understand."

They soon walked off back into the town center, though Furrball smiled as he stuck beside Ms. Fit anyway.

"Later, Furrball," Lionel waved. "Have fun with your date!"

Furrball blushed a bit from that.

"Well, I guess we need to get a stamp from King Hugh." Cherry said once they left the costume shop.

"Or maybe..." Lionel replied, glancing at the music box.

Cherry took a look at it and looked all around it curiously.

"Does that have a stamp on it?" Patch asked.

Lionel takes out some ink and puts it over the embossed print of King Hugh's face, then stamping the voucher with it. "Voila!" he exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Atticus smiled. "Now Ms. Fit will have to help us!"

"Take 2." Mo said like a movie director.

"To the costume shop!" Lionel exclaimed.

They soon came back to the costume shop, acting all innocent like they really had King Hugh's permission. Ms. Fit smiled while petting Furrball and looking at her book together.

"We...have retrieved the officially-stamped stamping of his Royal Smiley-ness, King Hugh!" Lionel exclaimed, presenting the voucher.

"Let's see..." Ms. Fit said as she took a look. "The voucher's authorized. Cool!" she then accepted the paper, putting into her 'Victoria's Secret Compartment'. "Okay, well, first, let me give you his free gift."

"You mean his free rental?" Drew asked.

"No, I mean his free gift!" Ms. Fit said before giving it to them. "Here ya go!"

Lionel checks it. "A fly suit? How odd..."

"Yeah... It didn't really, ya know... Work out as a rental," Ms. Fit replied. "Nobody around here wants to look like a fly, I guess, but I thought, ya know, maybe Hugh will like it, as a token of appreciation for his business and stuff."

"Great," Drew said. "I can't wait to show him!"

"Same here." Lionel nodded.

"And, like, don't forget his free rental!" Ms. Fit smiled. "Is King Hugh looking for anything in particular?"

"Uh... We'll know it when we see it." Atticus grinned nervously as his left eye twitched.

"Okay," Ms. Fit said, showing them a flyer of different costumes like a lumberjack, a bunny rabbit, a ballerina, a court jester, Santa Claus, a Medieval bard, a clown, a police officer, an astronaut, polka dotted long johns, a viking, and The Pope. "Okay, like, take whichever one you want!"

"Hmm...jester suit," Lionel replied. "I gotta feeling we might need that for later."

"Okay, if you say so." Cherry said.

"Just a sec!" Ms. Fit told them before going off to go and get it until coming back with a box for them. "Here ya go! Enjoy, okay?"

"Okay." The others replied.

"Thanks again!" Lionel waved. "We'll be sure to tell all our friends about the great service we got here!"

"Oh, you are just so sweet!" Ms. Fit smiled to that before kissing his cheek.

Lionel smirked. "Hey, I try!" he replied.

"It's, like, a total pleasure." Ms. Fit smiled.

And so they left.

"I say we go for a walk...past where that meadow used to be!" Patch suggested.

"Like go beyond the meadow?" Mo asked him.

"Yeah," Patch said. "Maybe see more of the land."

"Good idea," Lionel replied. "So let's go!"

They soon went off.

* * *

Fluffy smiled, looking very bright and cheerful, but broke down crying as they passed her.

"We'll be right back, I promise!" Mo told Fluffy, feeling bad for making her cry.

They soon came up to some farmland, seeing a scarecrow with a bunch of crows around him.

"Hello?" Cherry blinked.

"Cherry, what do you think you're doing?" Flux asked.

"Uh... Well... I... I thought maybe... Uh... Ya know..." Cherry said, feeling stupid right now.

"Well, maybe he IS alive." Lionel suggested.

"You never know!" Furrball remarked.

"Uh, yeah, I mean... I've seen stranger things in this world." Cherry said to Flux.

"Oh, Cherry!" Flux laughed. "Even in my world, a scarecrow is just a-"

"Hello!" The scarecrow greeted, coming to life.

"...Scarecrow..." Flux muttered then.

"So much for that theory," Lionel replied. "Nice to meet'cha, Mr. Scarecrow."

"Hey, there!" The scarecrow greeted. "I'm just watching over my babies."

"Your... Babies...?" Drew asked.

"The crows, darling, the crows." The scarecrow replied, sounding flamboyant.

Lionel and Cherry glanced at each other.

"For a second, I thought _I_ was the only one who noticed..." Lionel muttered.

"Trust me... I know..." Cherry said.

"Uh... You might want to take another look at your job description," Drew said to the scarecrow. "As far as I know, scarecrows are supposed to... Scare crows."

"For your information, I'm not a scarecrow." The scarecrow replied.

"Sure... And I'm an Alicorn Princess." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I'm a _Care_crow," The scarecrow explained. "I don't like to terrorize crows, I prefer to take care of the little angels."

"Well, that's one way of putting a spin on things." Lionel stated.

"And take it from me, bullying birds is one thing, but it takes a much stronger sort to look after them," The scarecrow told them. "Why, the wear and tear from throwing seed alone! Just look at these hands! Are these the hands of the idle? I don't think so, sailor! Ah... Well, I suppose it's the price I pay for not wearing rubber gloves, but have you seen the gaudy colors those things come in? Yuck! No, thank you! I'd rather my hands fell off at the sleeve than be caught wearing those fashion faux pas! I know, I'm terrible, aren't I?"

"Well...I think we might be able to help you with your threads!" Lionel replied.

"Oh, you are a sweetheart! That would mean oh-so much!" The scarecrow gushed happily. "I'm not really fond of this cloak or 'Cape Fear' as I like to call it. I am a bit picky though just so ya know when it comes to fashion."

"You don't say." Cherry mumbled.

Lionel took out the Pagliacci costume and gave it to the scarecrow. "Does this suit your preferences?" he asked.

The scarecrow took a look at it and looked all around in wide wonder. His button eyes popped out of his head and he smiled, looking a bit tearful, but oh-so very happy. Drew gave the same reaction in his own way which Cherry found to be funny. The scarecrow soon tossed his cloak and Cherry caught it, though nearly fell backwards, but stayed on her feet.

"You're welcome." Cherry muffled.

"I take it you really like your new threads?" Lionel asked.

The crows soon flew around to their friend as he gushed happily.

"I love it!" Carecrow beamed to them before he gasped. "Oh, no! Please!"

The others looked concerned before yelping as they saw the Malovealator flying by and soon zapped the nice scarecrow instantly, altering his personality instantly.

"Whoa! Look out below!" Patch cried out.

"To the barn, pronto!" Lionel exclaimed.

They soon rushed away to hide to the barn while the carecrow soon changed into a bitter and evil creature, looking quite scary.


	4. Chapter 4

They all ran inside the barn and Cherry glanced over, but soon ran into a cow.

"Oof!" Cherry muffled before looking up. "...Awkward..."

Lionel popped out of the haystack. "Something metal is poking my back." he remarked.

Atticus and Mo helped Lionel out as they found something in the haystack. The cow and the sheep in the barn seemed to stare at them, standing on their hind legs like Patch did sometimes with Salem.

"This looks like some sort of part," Lionel replied. "Maybe it goes to that big green machine over there?"

"Dears, are you all right?" The cow asked.

"Cool," Patch smiled. "More talking animals."

"We're fine," Lionel replied. "Just wondering if anyone was missing a machine part?"

"Oh, you've found something for the Churnatron?" The sheep asked. "Tha-a-a-at'll help us get to work on it!"

"Erm... Churnatron?" Cherry asked.

"Must be that funky-looking machine." Lionel replied as he put the part inside.

"Oh, you dear, sweet things!" The cow smiled. "You found the Churnatron's missing part."

"Oh, you dear, sweet things!" The sheep added.

"Goodness, I'm so excited I've got butterflies in my stomachs!" The cow beamed before she danced. "Why, I'm lactating with delight!"

"Erm... You're welcome, Miss Cow?" Cherry replied.

"So...do we hook you up or what?" asked Lionel.

"Excuse me, I'll take care of this." The cow smiled as she put the device in her machine before she soon took out another part, putting it over her udder to milk herself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Cherry winced and looked away. "I don't need to see that!"

"This is...weird," Lionel replied. "Never seen a cow get milked before."

"Ugh, it sounds wrong when you say it like that..." Cherry mumbled.

Sticks of butter soon fell out of the Churatron as the cow seemed to enjoy doing that to herself.

"BUTTER! Oh, I don't know how to thank you!" The cow smiled to them. "Or, actually, I do. Take the very first sticks. One for each of you!"

"Oh...cool." Lionel replied as they each took one.

"Thanks!" Drew said.

"Uh, we can't wait to taste it." Flux shrugged.

"Thanks, Miss Sheep and Miss Cow." Atticus said.

"My name is Marge." The cow said.

"And I'm Po-o-o-olly." The sheep added, bleating a bit, being a sheep and all.

"Nice to meet you both!" Mo replied.

"The pleasure is all ours." Marge smiled to them.

"Um... And who is that?" Cherry asked, gesturing to the company.

"Oh, that would be Elmer." Marge replied.

"He doesn't look too good." Lionel remarked, since the mule was old, shaky, and toothless.

"Well... Elmer is... 'Special'..." Marge replied.

"I see..." Cherry said as she knew that meant something extra.

"You mean super-old?" asked Lionel.

"I suppose you could say tha-a-a-at." Polly replied.

"Oh, I thought he was just a total retard or something." Flux commented.

Lionel sighed. "Let's just go..."

"Come back any time for more butter if you would like." Marge smiled to them.

"Come aga-a-a-ain." Polly added.

* * *

They waved as the group left the barn.

"Well, that was fun." Lionel replied.

"They seemed nice." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, real nice." Cherry added.

Suddenly, Patch's ears picked up. "Get down!" he shouted.

"What's with you, Spot?" Cherry asked as she still stood up.

Patch bit onto her pant leg and pulled her down. Cherry yelled out and soon fell to the ground with the others. Nefarious' Malevolator blasted the barn as they ducked down.

"I'm getting really tired of that thing!" Patch complained.

"Oh, poor Marge and Polly..." Cherry said. "Who knows what Nefarious could've done to them?"

"Let's find out." Lionel replied as he peeked in...and his face went pale.

"Lionel?" Atticus frowned. "Are they okay?"

"See for yourself..." Lionel replied, turning back to face them.

The others soon came in to take a look.

"What..." Patch muttered.

"The..." Atticus added before looking to Cherry and nudging her.

"What?" Cherry asked, feeling out of place.

"Well, that still works." Atticus shrugged before they took a look at their barnyard friends who went through a dramatic change.

* * *

"Marge!" Drew gasped.

"Polly?" Flux blinked.

"Holy Abalone!" Lionel exclaimed, his face going red.

"Mistress Marge!" The cow smirked as she was strapped to a wheel in a scantically clad biker outfit.

"And Punisher Po-o-o-olly!" The sheep added, dressed like a dominatrix with a whip.

Patch looked like he was rather scarred for life.

"Divas of Destruction!" The two animals proclaimed in unison.

"Whoa..." Lionel gulped. "This feels like a really weird dream I had once...except Cherry had the whip, and there was no biker outfit."

"I didn't need that picture in my head!" Atticus yelped since Cherry was like his sister.

"I feel awkward right now." Cherry said.

"Me too," Lionel replied. "Should we go? I feel like we should go."

"Uh... Probably..." Patch said, backing up. "I feel really uncomfortable about all of this..."

"Where's Elmer?" Mo wondered, looking around. "What did they do with him?"

"I think that might explain it." Lionel replied, pointing to the Churnatron, which was now making tubes of glue instead of butter sticks.

"Oh..." Cherry said before her eyes widened. "Ohhh! ...My... God..."

"Well, he got off easy." Lionel replied.

"I bet they get off REAL easy around here." Flux remarked until Lionel knocked him on the head.

"Uh, we're gonna go now..." Cherry said nervously.

Marge soon yelled out, though enjoyed it as Polly whipped at her.

They quickly left. "Ugh...that was traumatic..." Lionel replied.

"I may never be the same." Patch shuddered to himself.

"Poor Elmer too..." Mo mumbled.

Lionel wiped Patch's memory of what he just saw. "All the more reason to stop Nefarious!" he remarked.

Patch shook chills all around his body and straightened himself out a little.

* * *

They soon left the countryside as it was doomed and they wandered off a little more.

"Let's just hope we never have to meet this Nefarious creep face-to-face." Cherry said to the others.

"Maybe you guys won't, but I might." Lionel replied cryptically.

"Why do you think you would?" Atticus asked.

"With my kinda power, Nefarious and his flunkies will be after me like a cat after a mouse!" Lionel replied.

"Hmm... I guess I didn't think about it like that." Atticus said.

"Eh, it's fine," Lionel replied. "We best keep on moving."

"Where do we go now?" Mo asked.

"...I dunno, but I think I wanna go where that delicious smell is..." Patch said, seeing the bakery.

"Okay, then off to the bakery!" Lionel exclaimed.

* * *

They soon went into the bakery, but they saw a pair of frogs who looked depressed.

"They look like Animaniacs rejects." Cherry commented.

"Eh...what's up, frogs?" asked Lionel.

"Why, look, brother," The short, fat frog smiled to the tall, thin frog. "I think we've got some new faces here in the bakery!"

"I'll say!" The tall, thin frog smiled back. "Welcome, fellows!"

"Uh, hi there," Lionel waved. "Name's Lionel, and these are my friends, Cherry, Mo, Atticus, Patch, Drew, and Flux."

"Pleased to meet ya, fellas!" The short, fat frog smiled. "We're-"

"The Baker Boys!" The frogs chimed in together.

"Dooooough~" The short, fat frog sang.

"Meeeeeee~" The tall, thin frog sang back.

"I feel like there's something missing in that." Cherry said.

"Yeah!" Lionel added. "Where's the Ray?"

"Our poor, departed brother Ray was the one who sang the middle note, told the middle of the jokes, and ran the middle bakery!" Mee told them.

"Departed?" Drew frowned out of concern.

"Did this Ray guy croak?" Cherry asked.

Atticus nudged her slightly.

"No, he departed," Mee replied. "One day, he went out, and he never came back."

"And ever since, it's been a tough go for Mee and me." Dough added.

"I got a hunch that this was Nefarious' doing," Lionel replied. "I wouldn't put it past the big creepnik!"

"So... You guys are bakers?" Drew asked the frogs.

"That's right," Dough smiled. "Mee here runs the day-old bakery, and I run the day-young bakery."

"Day-young bakery?" Mo asked.

"Selling bread that isn't finished yet," Dough smiled. "You know, lumps of dough."

"And I bet your brother Ray was the one who made the dough into bread?" asked Patch.

"Oh, it was perfect, yeah." Dough smiled and nodded.

"Then I volunteer to bust into Nefarious' fortress and rescue your bro!" Lionel replied.

"Oh, that would be swell of ya!" Mee smiled. "You really don't know how much he means to us!"

"We're a trio, we sure are." Dough added.

"You got it, dudes," Lionel nodded. "And no band deserves to be forcefully broken up."

"Oh, bless you!" Mee smiled. "How can we thank you?"

"Just don't sing." Cherry whispered.

"Well, we could use some bread dough," Lionel replied. "And I got the butter for it!"

"Well... If you would like, sure you could have some dough!" Dough smiled to that. "I'd be more than happy for your help on helping our brother in need!"

Lionel took out one stick of his butter before handing it over to them.

Cherry played with the piano keys a little, though got two keys out from the keyboard. "Oops..."

"Hm?" Patch looked over at that.

Cherry put the piano keys in the bag, you never knew if they would come in handy sometime. Dough soon took the butter and began to make some bread for the others to take on their long journey through this strand world.

"Guess we got bread now," Lionel shrugged. "I think we can go to the meadow afterwards. I got an idea."

"Something about Fluffy?" Mo guessed.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "I managed to get into the king's cabinet and find THIS." he revealed a small pink toy cat.

"Aw, what a cute little kitty." Mo smiled.

"Giiiirl." Cherry teased.

"Hey, I can have a soft spot." Mo pouted, even if she was a tomboy.

"Furrball managed to sneak a peek at Ms. Fit's book," Lionel explained. "The Mating Habits of the Evil Squirrel! And from the barn, I got a little glue! Hand me the piano keys."

Cherry soon handed over the piano keys.

"I'm smarter than I seem." Furrball smirked to himself.

Lionel glued the piano keys into the cat's mouth to act as buck teeth, before taking out some corn and popping it. Cherry took a bite of the popcorn and enjoyed it very much.

"Did you happen to see an evil squirrel around?" Patch asked, looking around.

"I only have a little corn from the field," Lionel replied as he made another bag of popcorn. "So I have an idea. To the meadow, tout de suite!"

* * *

The others looked to each other and soon followed Lionel into the meadow while Fluffy sat there, looking cute, but also a bit sad.

"Hiya, Fluffy!" Lionel waved. "Toldja we'd be back!"

"Hooray! My new friends have returned!" Fluffy smiled as her ears made a heart shape. "Ooh, is that popcorn? I just looooove popcorn!"

"Yup!" Lionel replied. "You can have it if you want!"

Fluffy soon took the popcorn and traded it for something else. "Here, take this dumb old cotton candy!" she then said, still with a sickly sweet smile.

Lionel took it. "Thanks again, Fluffster!" he remarked.

"Any time, buddy!" Fluffy smiled. "Oh, I'd love to give the world a great, big, happy Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun hug, wouldn't you?"

"Uh... Sure... Maybe." Atticus blinked.

"Well, you can't," Fluffy smiled. "'Cuz you're not Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun~"

"For which I am eternally grateful for." Cherry muttered.

"You ain't the only one," Lionel added. "Well, see you around!"

"So long until next time, my friends!" Fluffy beamed before giggling.

"I think I need a good luck charm." Cherry muttered, taking out a random saw.

"What kinda charm is THAT?" asked Lionel, confused.

"Oh, just a little RABBIT'S FOOT I wouldn't mind carrying along." Cherry grinned.

"Cherry!" Drew and Atticus scolded.

"Oh, that's a good one." Lionel snickered as he put the cotton candy tail onto the cat and put it in front of the squirrel's doorstep. He rang the doorbell and hid inside a bush.

Everyone else hid with him as the squirrel growled, looking quite aggressive. He came down his tree which seemed to have an elevator and opened the door before looking at the fake squirrel with hearts in his eyes, putting a wedding veil on it and soon ran away.

"Aww... That was sweet," Drew said. "Bizarre, but sweet."

"You realize it'll end in divorce," Flux commented. "They just have nothing in common."

"And now to procure the acorns!" Lionel replied as he bounced up and grabbed them.

"Deez nuts." Cherry smirked, a bit cockily.

"Hardy-har-har," Lionel rolled his eyes. "Now let's get moving...to WACME, in Zanydu!"

"Oh, kid, you are gonna love it in Zanydu, I just know it!" Flux smiled to Lionel.

"We'll see." Lionel replied as he picked up a can full of beans nearby.

* * *

They soon came to a way to transport them to Zanydu with an angry looking elephant looking down at them like a vulture.

"Look, gang, it's Zanydu!" Flux smiled. "That's where I live!"

"Hey, Jumbo, how's the weather up there?" Cherry smirked to the elephant.

The elephant growled at her, as Lionel pulled out the mouse and tied it down in front of the elephant as they got into the chamber.

"Gah!" Cherry flinched from that as they went inside the shuttle.

"Looks like a gear shift." Drew said before pulling on the stick.

The mouse was soon lifted up in the hand in front of the elephant. The elephant was soon scared because elephants were afraid of mice, in cartoons of course, and they were soon leaving the kingdom of Cutopia.

"We're going to Zanydu! I love going to Zanydu!" Flux beamed. "Are we there yet?"

"Just wait, wouldja?" asked Lionel. "We get there when we get there!"


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily, they soon got there in an instant and looked around the wacky and crazy place that was Zanydu.

"Zanydu, huh?" Atticus commented.

"Where is seldom is heard, an intelligible word, and the mango and diesel soufflé~" Flux sighed happily.

"Your National Anthem?" Drew guessed.

"Yep!" Flux replied. "Home on Deranged."

"Makes sense," Lionel shrugged. "Now let's find this WACME place."

* * *

They soon walked down a path and made it to the place called WACME Outlet and came into the shop which had a dog and cat in control of it.

"Hey... I like this music... Makes me think of a grocery store." Cherry smirked as they made it into the shop.

"Hiya, guys," Lionel smirked, putting the beans on the counter. "We're here looking for some wacky products. Anything you might recommend?"

"Why, sure!" The dog replied. "He's Warp, I'm Woof, welcome to WACME! Our latest prototypes are in the case there. They aren't for sale just yet-"

The cat soon let out a laugh, sounding hyperactive.

"But we'd be more than happy to demonstrate them for you!" The dog continued.

Cherry poked her head inside, looking around before seeing a machine in the corner and asked, "Uh, what's that machine?"

"That little beauty is the one and only Free Fall Gift-O-Matic," Woof explained. "Just push the button to get it started, then stop it at the gift you want by pushing the button again. It's our little way of saying a big thank you to our valued, payin' customers."

"I believe these beans are proof that I'm a paying customer!" Lionel replied, gesturing to the can of beans he put up.

"Why, it sure does!" Woof replied. "You come here often, son?"

"Hm...nah. First-time customer." Lionel replied.

"Well, yer welcome anytime!" Woof said.

"Hmm... This cigar looks promising..." Cherry pointed out.

"Say, what's that punching-glove thingy?" Lionel asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" Woof replied as he picked it up to show them. "Listen up, with a simple press of the button, this glove will smash the living daylights outta any unsuspecting sucker's skull. The chump on the receiving end is guaranteed to see stars every time. Crush all you want, folks; this glove is built to outlast your victims' heads, blow after blow after beautiful blow! Observe."

"Something about this guy makes me think of Swamp Rat." Patch commented.

"Huh? And who?" asked Lionel as he watched the demo.

"He's a con artist back on the farm where my brothers and sisters live," Patch rolled his eyes. "He always tricked us and usually made us answer to his friends, Steven and Cydne: a snake and an alligator."

Woof showed them the glove before he soon used it on Warp which pounded the cat's brain right out of his head.

"Sick!" Mo winced as the brain gushed out blood from the abuse.

Lionel whistled. "Might wanna tone down the pressure on that...otherwise a good test."

Cherry looked at the blueprint and soon took Warp's stars since they would work for Bricabrac's machine. Warp soon got right back up like nothing happened.

"Well, guess he's resilient," Lionel replied as he looked over the blueprints. "You know, I could just make most of these items using my magic."

"And you didn't do this before when we were in Cutopia because...?" Cherry replied.

"I wasn't sure if Nefarious' spies were listening in." Lionel replied.

Cherry hid a slight roll of the eyes. "Looks like we can go home sooner after all."

"Yup," Lionel replied. "Though I might hafta switch a few of the items."

"Hmm... Fair enough..." Cherry said.

"Don't get too smart, son, stay exactly as ya are." Woof said to Lionel.

"That's great advice if I ever heard it!" Lionel smirked.

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Woof and Warp... It's been interesting..." Cherry said. "...I think I wanna see that cigar gag."

"All right, little lady, but be warned!" Woof replied. "This is no mere exploding cigar. This is the Fat Man of trick stogies. Smokin' this sucker is way bad for your health. Best of all, it's guaranteed to go off in your mouth, not in your hands! Check it out!" he then took out one cigar and put it into Warp's mouth before lighting it.

Warp grinned from that, blowing out some smoke until it exploded and the top of his head blew off while his bottom jaw still held the cigar before falling back down.

"Whoo...explosive finish," Lionel remarked. "We'll take it and the boxing glove thingy."

"Good enough for me, eh, Warp?" Woof smiled.

Warp soon laughed.

"Not much of a cat of words, is he?" Cherry commented.

"Not quite eloquent." Lionel agreed.

"I've always been more of a talker than Warp here." Woof replied.

"I can see that," Lionel replied. "Let's get our purchases, and head back to the costume shop to pick Furrball up before we head back to the castle."

Cherry soon took out the bag to keep everything else they would need.

"Thanks, we'll come back sometime!" Lionel waved.

"We look forward to it!" Woof replied. "Ah, I kinda like that kid, Warp."

Warp just laughed at that as the group left.

"Still somehow less violent than Ren and Stimpy." Cherry commented.

"And less disgusting." added Lionel.

They soon left Zanydu to get back into Cutopia to come into the costume shop as Ms. Fit seemed to enjoy Furrball's company a whole lot.

* * *

"I trust you two had fun?" Lionel asked.

"Ah, yes," Ms. Fit smiled. "Your cat is, like, totally amazing. I've never had so much fun with a cat before."

Furrball smiled at that until Dough and Mee ran inside.

"Scuse me, but we thought we ought to warn you." explained Dough.

"What the-? What's going on now?" Ms. Fit asked as she held onto Furrball, seeing the two frogs.

"Seems that Feedback, Goggles and Lugnut, Nefarious' henchmen, have heard about your little friend from Ms. Fortune, and have been sent to nab him." Mee added.

"Oh, my!" Ms. Fit frowned. "Oh, that won't do! That won't do at all!"

"Uh, I'm not sure if I wanna meet these guys." Furrball said nervously.

"Oh, no, you do not," Ms. Fit told Furrball. "I need to get you out of here, little guy."

"Oh, you misunderstand," Dough replied. "They're not here for the cat, they're here for the young man with the odd powers!"

"Oh... They mean Lionel..." Furrball said. "He's very different from the others, Ms. Fit."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hmm... Where is he now? We gotta tell him." Ms. Fit said while hugging him.

"Right here." Lionel waved from nearby.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ms. Fit said.

Furrball smiled as he ran up to Lionel, nuzzling against him due to his cat instincts.

"Good to see ya too, little amigo," Lionel replied as he handed the others the bag. "Guys, get the stuff back to the lab. I'll do my best to stall those three chowder heads."

"Erm... Are you sure, Lionel?" Patch asked.

"Trust me, dudes," Lionel replied. "I'll meet up with you after ya fix the Cutifier," He glanced out the window, seeing three odd-looking characters who stuck together and each had some sort of odd machine with them. "And it looks like they're coming!" Lionel exclaimed. "So you guys sneak out the back!"

"Oh, Lionel, I couldn't take Furrball away from you." Cherry said to him.

"Hey. I trust you with him the most." Lionel replied as he kissed her.

Cherry blinked, looking to him as she held onto Furrball. Furrball looked up to Cherry and Lionel as this looked like goodbye for now.

Lionel patted his head. "G'bye, little buddy. Until later."

Furrball let out a small purr from that before Lionel was gone, separating from the others.

"...C-Come on..." Cherry told the others and soon went away with them as Lionel seemed like he was going to sacrifice himself.

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Time to get to work..." he sighed.

"See you on the other side!" Mo called out as she soon left with the others.

* * *

Lionel soon came out, taking a deep breath and looking around. "Alright, creep-os, come get me." he remarked coolly.

A hole soon came out in the ground and there came three strange looking creatures who almost looked like zombie sock puppets.

"Whoa!" Lionel remarked. "Those are some ugly-lookin' sons of a sock puppet!"

The three soon came out.

"I think this might be him." Lugnut told the others.

"Of course it's him, bozos!" Feedback snapped. "Oh, Count Nefarious is gonna be delighted!"

"Well, I've never been one to disappoint." Lionel remarked.

"That's the spirit!" Lugnut said. "Now, come along nicely..."

Googles soon grabbed a hold of Lionel as they soon went through a hole together, taking him with them to their boss.

"Down the rabbit hole we go...!" Lionel called out as the hole vanished.

* * *

They soon ended up in the very grim and depressing setting that was The Malevolands. Lionel was brought out by the minions into the cruel, dark world.

"Welcome to The Malevolands!" Feedback, Goggles, and Lugnut announced.

"Real nice place," Lionel remarked. "Glad I don't live here..."

"Oh, you might have to real soon, kid." Feedback replied mockingly.

"Gee, and me without my luggage," Lionel snorted. "I suppose you're gonna take me to your boss?"

"Yep!" Lugnut replied. "Let's get movin'!"

"Yeah, come on!" Feedback added.

"Okay, okay!" Lionel replied as he moved along.

They soon walked together, going over to the creepy looking castle where the big villain in charge was waiting for Lionel's arrival and by his side was an anthropomorphic cat woman who looked like a gypsy.

"Lemme guess, the welcome committee?" Lionel asked with a smirk.

"Ah... It's you..." Count Nefarious greeted Lionel. "Welcome to my lair. I am Count Nefarious and this is my associate: Ms. Fortune."

"Pleased to meet'cha." Lionel replied deftly.

"Yes... Quite..." Count Nefarious replied. "Ms. Fortune here has told me that you and your friends are most unusual. You in particular."

"Well, I like to think unusual is another way of saying marvelous." Lionel replied coolly.

"Where are you from?" Count Nefarious asked him.

"5th Dimension. Got exiled to Earth, never looked back." explained Lionel.

"The 5th Dimension, huh?" Count Nefarious replied. "Must be amazing if you're from there with your unique abilities."

"Eh, it's totally dull after awhile," Lionel replied. "They wanted me gone, so I got the ol' bootowskewitz here and well...that brings us to this point."

"I see..." Count Nefarious said. "I'm sure you'll get along much nicely over here then, and you can help me make the world I desire the most away from those wretched Cutopians."

"And what says I wanna help ya?" Lionel asked.

"Do you have any other choice?" Ms. Fortune replied.

"Hmm...apart from turning into some horrible monster and trashing the place?" Lionel asked. "Not really."

"Join me, and you will have fun, don't join me, and you shall suffer." Count Nefarious threatened.

"Dude, I don't do suffering!" Lionel replied. "And say I don't comply? What can your feline friend do to me?"

"Ms. Fortune, if you would...?" Count Nefarious prompted.

Ms. Fortune closed her eyes before opening them to show hypnotic spirals, looking right into Lionel's eyes. Lionel just shut his eyes.

"That won't hold you for long," Count Nefarious smirked. "You will give in."

"Eh, I got time to spare." Lionel replied with a closed-eye smirk.

Ms. Fortune continued to stare at Lionel, no matter how long it would take, she didn't seem to mind or care.

Eventually, Lionel twitched and rubbed his eyes to get some dust out of them. "Alright, I guess you won that one, Neff. I can't keep my eyes shut forever." he remarked.

"No, I suppose you can't," Count Nefarious smirked. "I have to admire your determination and spirit though. Now, tell me, what are you and your precious little friends up to?"

Lionel stared into Ms. Fortune's eyes as he spoke. "At this moment they have collected the items they need for the Cutifier. It's too late to stop them, since the machine has already been fired up...and most likely they're coming for me." he replied blankly.

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?" Count Nefarious retorted.

Ms. Fortune giggled sinisterly as she stood with her boss.

"I suppose we shall..." Lionel replied.

"Boys? Take our prisoner into his new home for the rest of eternity." Count Nefarious commanded.

Goggles, Feedback, and Lugnut soon began to do as they were told.

Lionel suddenly snapped out of his trance. "We'll meet again, Ms. Fortune," he remarked. "Sooner than you think."

Ms. Fortune smirked as the goons soon took Lionel into his prisoner cell.

* * *

A warthog guard was shown, sniffling and sneezing as he had a bit of a 'snotty problem'.

"Good grief, buddy!" Lionel replied in disgust. "Ever heard of tissues? Or at least a decongestant?"

The goons soon locked Lionel inside and soon walked off.

"'Scuse me a sec..." The guard grunted before taking something out from his helmet to spray into his nostrils. "Well, well, well... Well... Well... Ah... ACHOO!" he then suddenly sneezed. "My name's Snout. I'll be your merciless dungeon guard for the duration of your stay, which is... Uh... Lemme see here..." he then said, taking out a paper, covered in his snot. "Uh... 'Ee-tern-it-tee'."

Lionel glanced into his cupped hands and began to snicker. "Wow...this is such a cool thing!" he remarked.

"Huh? What's goin' on there?" Snout sniffled.

"What, you wanna see?" Lionel asked. "Well, you'd need to get closer. I promise not to hit ya or nuthin'!"

Snout came over and tried to take a look to see what Lionel saw. And suddenly, Lionel blew a handful of black pepper into his face. Snout's eyes widened before he sniffled and soon seemed to sneeze so hard that it blew himself back off of the floor like he went flying and crashed into the wall.

"Enjoy your nap, snot-snout!" Lionel replied as he opened the door of his cage and stepped out.


	6. Chapter 6

While Lionel snuck out while Snout seemed to be knocked out from the trauma he was forced to endure, the others pondered on what to do without their friend who was taken from them.

"So whaddo we do?" Atticus asked. "We have to save Lionel, but how?"

"We'll have to find out where he is somehow and bring him back." Patch replied.

"Those creeps probably took him to Nefarious' castle," Mo replied. "And since we finished the Cutifier, we can go look for him."

"I am _not_ going in that fluffball." Cherry grumbled.

"Come on, Cherry, we have to get Lionel back," Patch frowned. "Don't ya miss him?"

"Yeah! He's our friend!" Mo replied. "Not to mention he'd do the same for us!"

"Yeah, I suppose he would." Cherry replied to them.

"Plus he said he did something that would make the objects change everything that had been hit by the Malevolator back to its original state," Patch added. "So let's get in and get searching!"

"All right, all right, we'll go help the little bug." Cherry said.

"Hey, she didn't call Lionel a 'jerk', she truly does care." Atticus smirked.

"Jerk." Cherry told him for the heck of it.

Atticus rolled his eyes as they went out to board the Cutifier. Drew and Flux helped out with whatever they could do to join in.

* * *

Atticus started up the machine as they prepared to lift off, but before they could, they were approached by King Hugh.

"I see you all finished the Cutifier," he smiled. "But I request you turn it over to me, so I can make the whole planet just like Cutopia."

"Oh, come on, King Hugh, not the WHOLE planet... You mean just Cutopia, right?" Mo smiled politely.

"Oh, heavens, no," King Hugh replied. "I need to make sure there is NO place that Nefarious can hide!"

"Well... I suppose that's a good reason." Patch said.

"Also, I want to make the world just as grand as Cutopia!" King Hugh added.

"...I... Don't know..." Cherry said.

"Oh, please, you can trust me," King Hugh smiled. "The world would be a much happier place if everyone was all happy and smiley all the time, don't you think?"

"...Sounds like my personal nightmare fuel actually." Cherry said.

"We hafta back up slowly towards the ship." Atticus whispered.

"Come along now, let's talk about this, my friends." King Hugh told them.

The others grinned nervously while backing up slowly from King Hugh like they felt uncomfortable by what he told them.

"EVERYBODY INSIDE, NOW!" Flux shouted as they ran towards the ship.

Everyone soon ran into the ship.

"Get back here!" King Hugh demanded as he prepared to chase them, but soon tripped and fell.

"Oh, man! His head came off!" Patch gasped.

"YOU!" The others then glared once they saw who it was.

"That's right! It's me!" The being soon grinned evilly. "Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun! Everybody's favorite bunny! A bunny with a master plan~"

"It was that wascawwy wabbit!" Cherry exclaimed. "Boy, that felt weird...TO THE SHIP!"

Everyone soon rushed over to the ship.

"Guards! Guards!" Fluffy called out. "Oh... Whoops..." she then said, putting her head back on as King Hugh. "GUARDS!"

Sparky and Chipper came and saluted. "Yes, your smileyness?" they asked.

"Get them!" King Hugh demanded as Cherry began to escape with the others. "They're going to ruin Cutopia for us all!"

Sparky and Chipper nodded...just as the Cutifier began to take off into the air.

"Kiss my butt goodbye!" Cherry called out as they soon flew away.

King Hugh hopped up and down angrily, until his head flew off, yet again.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, BACK AT CASTLE NEFARIOUS..._**

Lugnut, Goggles, and Feedback had met up together on their own.

"Well, we sure showed that little pipsqueak, no doubt his friends will come lookin' for him." Feedback sneered.

"Yeah! And then we trap them too!" Goggles agreed.

The three reanimated corpses were unaware of Lionel sneaking towards their meeting room. He cleared his throat and spoke in a spot-on-imitation of Count Nefarious. **_"Why are you three throttle-brains just lying around? Sources have mentioned a disturbance in the lower half of the castle. Investigate it IMMEDIATELY! It was difficult bringing you three back to life, but it can be easily undone!"_**

"W-W-Was that the boss?!" Goggles asked.

"No, it was our mother." Feedback quietly deadpanned.

"Uh, sir, where are ya?" Lugnut asked, a bit stupidly.

**_"On the INTERCOM, YOU INCOMPETENTS!"_ **Lionel boomed. **_"Now get down there before I decide to let Ms. Fortune turn your corpses into SCRATCHING POSTS!"_**

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Lugnut asked.

"Well, I ain't standin' around to find out!" Feedback replied nervously. "Come on, let's go!"

And the three goons took off, before Lionel strolled into the empty room and opened up a box with a middle-sized frog in chef clothing inside.

"You're Ray, right?" Lionel asked. "Your bros sent me to find ya."

"Oh, thank you!" Ray said in relief. "Thank you very much! I miss Dough and Mee oh-so much!"

"Well, then I figure you can make your way home from here," replied Lionel. "I got one last bit of business before I take down Nefarious' operations for good!"

"Oh, thank you very much," Ray said before hopping off. "I'll never forget you! ...Whoever you are."

"Eh, no problem," Lionel replied. "And now to find Ms. Fortune and put an end to this zany game."

Ray soon went off as Lionel continued his solo journey.

* * *

Soon, Lionel found Ms. Fortune's quarters, but not before putting on a pair of reflective sunglasses. "And now...to enter!" he remarked.

**_"Hello, this is Ms. Fortune,"_** The cat's voice said on a device. **_"Welcome to the 'Cat Scan' Voice Recognition System. If you are not an authorized user, I strongly suggest you nip this childish little prank in the bud before somebody gets hurt; namely you. Otherwise, please state your name at the tone."_**

Lionel cleared his throat as the tone beeped. "Lugnut." he stated in an impression of the aforementioned goon.

**_"Voice pattern recognized,"_** A different voice said. **_"Welcome, Mr. Lugnet." _**

Lionel smirked as he went inside.

* * *

"Yes... Yes... It is all exactly as I had foreseen... Soon my master will obliterate the Cutifer," Ms. Fortune's voice said from inside her chamber. "Wait... What's this? Those meddling adventure brats in the sky? They must be coming to rescue that brat we've held captive! I must alert my master!"

"Not so fast." Lionel replied coolly as he entered the chamber.

"Hm... Oh, an uninvited guest..." Ms. Fortune smirked to Lionel before purring lustfully to him.

"Nice to meet you again," Lionel stated. "I had a feeling this would happen."

Ms. Fortune smirked and soon tried to hypnotize him, but soon saw her spirals reflecting from his sunglasses which ended up hypnotizing her herself and she soon fell flat on the table, crashing against her crystal ball.

"I knew it would work," Lionel smirked. "Can you hear me? And what do you honestly think of me?" he asked.

"Yes, Master?" Ms. Fortune replied in a trance. "I only want to be of use to you, Master."

Lionel did a fist pump. "Alright. Two questions. 1. What do you honestly think of me, and 2. Where is the Malevolator?" he asked.

"I think you are a bit of a strange character... I don't think you're from your home real with your friends... You are very strange..." Ms. Fortune replied to the first question. "The Malevolator is out this door and through the next door that has a scanner that only Count Nefarious and I can access to open the door."

"Then you will come with me and open the door." Lionel replied calmly.

"Yes, Master." Ms. Fortune replied before going with Lionel blindly. She used her paw-print to open the door.

"Excellent," Lionel smirked. "You've outdone yourself, Ms. Fortune."

"Yes, Master, is there anything else I could do for you?" Ms. Fortune asked.

"First off, you're gonna quit working for Nefarious and turn over a new leaf," Lionel replied. "You'll have nothing but bad things to say about him and his goons, but about myself and my friends, you'll have only good things to say about us! Also you could look up a Sylvester J. Pussycat...he could use a date or five."

"Yes, Master..." Ms. Fortune obeyed. "I love what you've done with your hair, and I look forward to meeting this Sylvester fellow you speak of."

"Oh, thanks!" Lionel grinned as he began flipping the switches to make the final preparations before he went to fly the Malevolator.

Ms. Fortune soon wandered on her own now that Lionel was free to go as this was it: the final descent.

"Alrighty...now to find the others!" Lionel proclaimed as he boarded the Malevolator and buckled up. He then started up the engines and prepared for takeoff.

**_"Congratulations, Mr. Schwartz..."_ **A familiar voice remarked.**_ "I was of course, expecting you..."_**

Count Nefarious's image soon appeared on a screen inside the Malevolator.

"Nefarious..." Lionel sneered with a venomous tone.

**_"Surprised to see me?"_** Count Nefarious smirked wickedly.

"Not really," Lionel replied. "I beat your goons, jacked your Malevolator, and now I'm gonna take down your operations PERMANENTLY!"

**_"Someone sure sounds sure of himself,"_** Count Nefarious smirked. **_"And you would make a fine addition to this world. You finally won't feel rejected or useless among others in your group."_**

"What says I feel rejected?" Lionel asked. "The 5th Dimension stunk, but Earth? Now there's a fun place. Besides, I got pals to get back to, and a girl I love. Arrivaderci, Skeletor! It's been a barrel of laughs!"

**_"You won't get away so easily!"_** Count Nefarious glared.

"Just watch me, bone-brain!" Lionel remarked, shutting the screen off and firing up the engines after tinkering with the Malevolator and spray-painting it cobalt blue. "Cuz I'm UP, OVER, AND GONE!"

**_"LITTLE BRAT!"_** Count Nefarious snarled.

Lionel blew a raspberry before starting up the ship. "YEE-HAWWW!" he laughed as he flew off into the sky.

* * *

The others were in the Cutifier while looking around for Lionel, hoping he was alright, even if Cherry didn't look very worried. Just then, a familiar face appeared on the video screen.

**_"Yo guys, miss me?"_** Lionel grinned with a wave.

"Lionel!" Cherry gasped before shaking her head with an indifferent expression. "I mean, what's going on, man? Where are ya?"

**_"I stole the Malevolator, and I'm headed your way!"_ **Lionel explained. **_"I made a few modifications, so I figure we can all fix what Nefarious ruined!"_**

"Sounds like the perfect ending to me." Atticus smiled to Lionel.

**_"Then let's go for it!"_ **Lionel replied. **_"Time to crank this sucker to QUASI-SONIC-SPEED!"_**

"We'll see you eventually!" Mo smiled to Lionel.

**_"Same here!"_** Lionel waved. **_"First stop: THE BARN!"_ **And the screen winked out as his ship jumped to hyper-speed.

The others looked to each other.

"At least we know he's still alive." Cherry commented.

"And well!" Atticus replied.

"Yeah... Sure." Cherry replied.

"You could be a little happy to see your boyfriend." Mo told her.

"He's alive, isn't he?" Cherry replied. "What, you want me to throw myself on him or something?"

"Wouldn't kill you to have a _little_ concern about his well-being," Atticus replied. "And maybe don't call him a bug? He might get mad and turn you into one."

Cherry shrugged from that. "Let's just get out of here before it's game over for all of us."

With a nod, the group took off. Cherry glanced back at the others as she then thought about Lionel a little bit, thinking of the times they shared together. She thought about how they'd first met, how he confessed his secret to her, and all the times that they had had adventures...as well as the times they had just spent together, hanging out while not on adventures. The others looked to her while they kept focusing on seeing Lionel again to go back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Lionel had just finished restoring the Barn and Cornfield back to normal, which restored Polly, Marge, Carecrow, and even Elmer back to their previous states of being.

"Okay, team. The job's done, now let's regroup!" he announced.

"Uh, where do we meet up?" Patch asked Lionel.

"I guess we ought to meet up back at the Castle, since I wager that everything should be cleared up!" Lionel replied.

"All right, Lionel, we'll see you there." Cherry told him calmly.

"And I'll see YOU all there, too!" Lionel waved. "Over and out!" He then took out a detonator and pushed it.

* * *

In the distance, Ms. Fortune saw Nefarious' tower crumbling to the ground.

"I'll never forget this," Drew said. "You kids should have your own series on the Cartoon Network channel."

"Okay, that WOULD be pretty cool," Atticus remarked. "As long as it was good!"

"I'm gonna miss you all, especially that friend of yours." Flux smiled to them.

"Same here," Patch agreed as they landed outside King Hugh's castle. The REAL King Hugh and Bricabrac were standing outside while Sparky and Chipper arrested Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun. And Lionel managed to land right nearby.

"It's him!" Cherry glared, about to tackle King Hugh.

"Heavens!" King Hugh gasped.

"Cherry, wait, stop!" Atticus said once he saw Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun who had impersonated King Hugh.

"Hey, dudes and dudettes, I'm back!" Lionel announced as he climbed out. "Whoa! Fluffster? Care to explain?" he asked, tapping his foot. "I'm waiting~!"

"Lionel!" The others beamed.

Cherry had wide eyes before rolling them. "See? He's fine..."

"You let me out of here before I take all of you and-" Fluffy glared before she began to get bleeped out and the others looked a bit shocked since she wasn't supposed to be saying such words and yet did anyway since she was angry enough.

"Whoa! What a wepugnant wabbit." Lionel remarked.

"STOP TALKIN' LIKE THAT!" Fluffy complained. "YOU'RE NOT A TOON!"

"They're certainly more toon than you could ever hope to be." replied King Hugh firmly.

"But one question: why did you do it?" asked Lionel.

"Why, it's quite simple, really!" Fluffy replied. "All I wanted was my own machine to create all the happy things I desire! In short... I was gonna be a GOD!"

"One, that's crazy," Lionel explained. "Two, what you planned is pretty much fascism. Hopefully you learn your lesson someday."

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Fluffy glared. "I'LL BE BACK!"

"And to think I trusted you," Lionel sighed. "Ah, well. Live and learn."

"Please, send her to my fungeon." King Hugh told Chipper and Sparky.

Lionel clutched his knees with laughter at that.

* * *

"Speaking of Fungeon, I wonder what Ralph and Vanellope are up to?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm?" Lionel asked.

"That's a good question," Mo said. "I feel like we haven't seen Vanellope since she invited us to Candy Land."

"Or when we first saw Ralph at the arcade." Cherry added.

Lionel looked over to them.

"Oh, friends of ours," Cherry said. "If you want, maybe you'd like to come see them with us? I mean... If you want... You can get to know them on this new adventure since you didn't meet them for the first time with us."

"Hmm...sure, I'm down for that!" Lionel replied confidently.

"It sure has been a while..." Atticus smiled. "Let's do it then!"

"If the arcade is still a thing..." Cherry said. "It seems to be all WiFi and app games on a kid's phone nowadays."

"We might as well see." Patch replied.

"Arcade? Sounds killer!" Lionel grinned.

"I was sure he would like it." Cherry commented about Lionel.

"I just hope Rancis and Vanellope are still together," Mo smiled. "They looked so cute together at the Sweet Celebration."

"Um...okay," Lionel replied. "So let's get back to our world!"

"Kids... Even though I just met you, it's been a lot of fun," Drew said to them. "I wish you all good luck and a bright new future ahead of you. They say the future is what you make it."

Atticus and Cherry gasped and smiled as that advice seemed to hit them in a sweet spot.

"We will, sir," Lionel nodded with a smile. "It's been fun meeting you and Flux, too! And since I liked it so much..." he tapped Drew's head with a glowing finger. "There! One lucky occurrence, just for you! You never know when you're gonna need it!"

"Uh... What was that for?" Drew asked curiously.

"I heard about you trying to get Flux into your cartoon," Lionel explained. "So I figured that ought to help your chances!"

"You really think I could do it?" Drew asked.

"Sure! Especially with that one lucky miracle I granted ya!" Lionel replied. "I saw it in All Dogs go to Heaven 2 and thought it sounded cool."

"Aw... You're a good kid..." Drew smiled before looking to Cherry. "You take good care of him now."

"Um, okay." Cherry replied.

"Take care, all of you!" King Hugh smiled as he and his guards waved.

"So long!" Lionel waved as he snapped his fingers and a glow began to surround himself and the others.

* * *

The others looked all around and they were soon brought back home in Greendale.

"Hey, we're home." Cherry said.

"Way past cool!" Lionel exclaimed. "That was the best adventure ever!"

"I'm glad you got to have a lot of fun, Lionel, especially with Flux." Atticus smiled.

"Aw, thanks, guys," Lionel smiled. "So about this Arcade...?"

"To the video game arcade!" The others proclaimed which would lead up to their next adventure.

"Stay tooned for Cherry, Atticus, Mo & Lionel Wreck the Internet!" Furrball exclaimed. "Until next time..."

"That's all, Folks!" Cherry, Mo, Lionel, Patch, and Atticus exclaimed proudly.

"So, is Furrball just gonna talk from now on or what?" Patch then asked.

"I think he is," Lionel replied. "He's got way more confidence to do just that, and now he can use it!"

"Mm-hmm!" Furrball smiled and nodded to the others.

"Well, it's nice to have another talking animal on the team." Patch smiled to the dark blue cat.

"Yeah!" Furrball nodded as Lionel snapped them into video-game-style outfits.

Lionel was dressed like Sonic, Atticus looked like Mega Man, Furrball was Tails, Patch was Rush, Mo was Roll, and Cherry was Morrigan from Darkstalkers.

"Huh?" Cherry blinked and looked down to herself. "What am I wearing?"

"I was gonna give you an Amy Rose outfit, but I thought that seemed predictable." Lionel explained.

"Not to mention Cherry would probably chase you with a Piko Piko Hammer for being in an outfit like that." Atticus replied.

Lionel gulped. "For what it's worth, I apologize immensely." he replied.

Cherry glanced at Lionel.

"At least it's not Amy, right, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... I suppose so... But what is this outfit?" Cherry asked. "I don't think I recognize it."

"Morrigan Aensland, a character from Darkstalkers, another Capcom series," explained Lionel. "She's a succubus from Scotland."

"Hm... I'll look that up before our next adventure," Cherry said before looking at the readers. "See ya next time!"

"It's a short-lived spin-off of Street Fighter," explained Lionel. "Catch ya later, everyone!"

The others nodded and they soon closed yet another adventure.

The End


End file.
